degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrDegrassi/SKY HIGH FANFICTION PREMIRES TONIGHT
Tonight is the night my sky High fanfiction premires, I hope you guys like it Main Characters Juniors (Grade 11) *Penny: A cheerleader that's trying to cope with the lost of her best friend who can multiply herself *Speed: A big guy who has the power of super speed *Lash: A tall guy who has the power of elasticity and can stretch his body parts far *Warren Peace: Will's ex enemy who has the power to manipulate fire *Krystal Johnson: Warren's girlfriend who has the power of ice. Sophomores (Grade 10) *Will Stronghold: the main character who has super strength and can fly *Layla: a really nice hippie who is Will's girlfriend and has the power to control plants *Zack: Will's spacey friend who has the power to glow *Magenta: The girl with a negative attitude who can shapeshift into a guinea pig *Ethan: The nerdy guy who can melt. *Summer Branson: A party girl who can create tornados with her hands *Denzel Cody: A jock with tatoos who has a unusual power *Anthony Grady: A nerd who is ashamed of his power Freshmen (Grade 9) *Jane Edwards: A positively charged girl who is Jacob's twin *Jacob Edwards: A negatively charged guy who is Jane's twin *Elliot Sanderson: The class clown who loves animals and can turn into one *Monica Lopez: A girl who keeps to herself and has the power of invisability Teachers *Principal Powers: the principal of Sky High. She appears to have the power to transform into a comet and back at will. *Nurse Spex: a kind and eccentric elderly lady that serves as Sky High's single known nurse, with the ability of X-ray vision. *Natalie West:The sarcastic science teacher that can control all of the elements *Jason Jackson:The new strict, gym teacher that has superstrength and superspeed *Carrie Sunshine:The preety, carefree psychology teacher who can fly and talk to animals *Luke Turner: The handsome History teacher that everyone likes Adults outside of Sky High *Steve Stronghold/The Commander: Will's father. As the Commander, he is one of the world's strongest superheroes, displaying superhuman strength and invulnerability, and is a successful businessman in his secret identity. *Josie DeMarco-Stronghold/Jetstream: Will's mother. She is a successful real estate agent. As Jetstream, she has the power of supersonic flight; she is also touted as being an expert in hand-to-hand combat Promo You should probally listen to E.T. by Katy Perry for dramatic effect. The scene starts out with Penny, Speed, and Lash being unhandcuffed infront of Sky High. Then it goes to Jane and Jacob walking into Sky High together. Speed and Lash get in their way and they electricute them. They both stare at Penny. You see''' Will flying '''Layla, Zack, Ethan, and Magenta to Sky High. Layla and''' Will are holding hands while walking into the school. You see '''Summer screaming "WHOOOOOOOOO!" while dancing. Then you see Jane in a cheerleading outfit, highfiving all the Pennys. Then you see Eliot morphing into and Eagle and pooping on the principal's shoulder. You see Zack holding''' Elliot by the shoulder and taking him to the lunch table with his friends.'''Elliot and Layla make flirty eye contact. Then you see Penny '''giving '''Jacob '''a pat on the head and a kiss on the cheek. Then you see '''Warren and Krystal making out passionately. Then you see them running out of a Motel that exploded with smiles on their faces. "Do you want to be laughing stocks of the whole school?" Lash says to Ethan and Magenta. Then Lash offers them pills. "I want in." Monica '''says to '''Jacob and Anthony. You see Summer in a bed covering herself with a blanket saying "Oh my god!". You see Layla crying while wearing sunglasses, leaning on Elliot. You see Monica putting Anthony's hands on her breast. You see a sexier Magenta walking down a hallway with Summer. You see Speed looking in a mirror saying "You can do this. She will not reject you.". (Quickly). You see a lion push Layla. You see Speed push Denzel. You see a flooded classroom. Jacob holding books while following Penny. You see Monica and Anthony '''making out. '''Layla says "I think we need some space." and Will grabs her arms. Jacob '''telling '''Jane to shut up.' Layla '''calling someone a traiter. '''Will' getting Jumped by Elliot and Speed. Layla slapping Magenta. Summer '''grinding on '''Lash. "I am more powerful then you." Ethan says to Will. Then Krystal freezing the gym. The screen suts to black. COMING JUNE 21, 2012 Episodes Link to wiki http://skyhighfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Sky_High_Fanfic_Wiki Category:Blog posts